Advice
by hyan-hye
Summary: Tsubasa is Mikan’s crush… but Natsume will never give up without a fight! chapter 5 up[NatsumeMikan]
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa is Mikan's crush… but Natsume will never give up without a fight! NatsumeMikan

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Read and Review please. I'm not good in English, sorry. And this is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice fan fic please go easy on me. This fic has something to do with the episode where Mikan met Tsubasa. Oh yeah… sorry about the OOC-ness

"text" –normal POV  
_text –_ Natsume's POV

**Chaper 1: **

"I met this guy yesterday, his name is Tsubasa, he belongs to the special ability type, his Alice is so cool and he said we'll see each other at lunch time, you guys want to come with me? I'll introduce you to him."

"We'll come, but I heard Tsubasa is a troublemaker? Are you sure about this guy?" Yu asked the ever-so-cheerful Mikan

"Really? Oh, don't worry about that, he's really nice to me." Replied Mikan as she continued to tell them how she met Tsubasa.

Her friends were happy for her, except this one guy…

The one who shows people he hates Mikan very much, the one who acts like as if she's nothing to him, and well, Mikan's partner…

Natsume

Right now his blood is boiling _Tsubasa this… Tsubasa that…It's not like he's perfect, she describes him like as if he's the greatest guy on Earth. But the truth is he's not. He just protected her once and she treats him like a prince. Damn, why did I leave her with those seniors that time? This wouldn't have happened if I was there. I hate him. Now Mikan smiles for him and him alone. If only…_

"Is he your crush?" said one of her friends wondering

This brought Natsume back to reality; he listens to what Mikan's answer will be without having them notice him.

"Tsubasa… my crush?" she thought for awhile then smiles "Yup."

_I see…I'll think of something before they meet up with Tsubasa then_

**Lunch time**

"So they're your friends, nice to meet you, I'm Tsubasa"

They talked about random stuff, things about Tsubasa, things about them, and well, some things about Natsume and his friends cutting classes. Tsubasa said that he understands how Natsume felt then told them why and gave them an advice 'Change his anger to something fun' something like that. This simple advice that came directly from Tsubasa made Mikan so happy that she can't think properly anymore. They separated to go to their classes; little did Yu, Hotaru, Mikan and the rest know that someone was following them when they were with Tsubasa.

When he no longer see his classmates he walks towards Tsubasa and called out

"Hey"

"Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business"

"Is that so? Then… why did you call me?" Tsubasa did nothing but smile knowing that this annoys Natsume more that anything else

"I don't want to see you hanging out with her." He looked into his eyes like as if threatening him

"Hanging with whom?"

"Sakura."

"Oh you mean Mikan"

"Yeah."

There was a long pause between them both watching each other, Tsubasa then broke the silence

"Why is that?"

"No reason."

"I'm pretty sure there's a reason."

"I..." Natsume stopped to think _should I tell him? What would he say? Will he laugh? Will he give me an advice too? I guess I'll never know till I tell him_

"Well…"

"Mikan have a crush on you and I…" he never felt so embarrassed in his life he just don't know how to deal with this kind of emotion

"You're jealous?"

"I am not!"

"You like her don't you? Don't worry I won't tell."

"Tell and I'll burn you."

"Listen Natsume, Mikan is like a little sister to me and if you really like her then tell her. It'll be harder for you if you keep it to yourself."

"I know, but how will I tell her?"

"You don't need a script, just say how you really fell and I'm sure she won't reject you."

He nodded and runs to his classroom leaving Tsubasa alone.

_He gave me an advice and to think I was planning to burn him. Yeah, someday I will tell her. _

**To be continued…**

Hige: . I'm not sure what I'm doing… sorry about the story I know it's kind of err… crap… but please no flames…


	2. Chapter 2

Hige: Thanks for the reviews! cries I'm so happy smiles thank you very much… and sorry about my grammar… and also I'm really sorry about Natsume's OOCness, please forgive me… bows

Err… read and review if you're not busy, don't like don't read, if you read it and didn't like it don't flame me, just forget that you read this fic and click 'Back', okay

_Text _Natsume's thought  
"Text" People talking  
'Text' other people's thought  
Text Narration

On with the fic… Enjoy!

* * *

Early morning and the teacher is late again, no one to watch over the class, so you can do anything you like

'_I'll tell Mikan someday' huh why not tell her now, I got nothing to loose… except maybe our friendship… but wait I was never kind to her, I never even told her we're friends… it's official, I got nothing to loose… I'll do it today or maybe tomorrow or blah blah blah…_

Alone, sitting on his proper seat, Natsume looked calm and composed on the outside but in the inside he's going crazy thinking of what to do.

_Right… now is the time for me to tell her---_

He's about to stand up when someone greeted him "Good morning Natsume!"

_Oh great, it's Sumire_

"Hey Natsume you wanna come with us later during break time?"

"No thanks." Simple but clear, that's all he needs to say to drive people away

Sitting beside him is no other than his bestfriend Ruka who's beginning to worry about him. I mean, who wouldn't, our black neko's acting so strange since yesterday and now he's always spacing out.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka wonders

"Yea, I'm fine." He wants to believe what Natsume said but when he looked away and didn't meet his eyes, he knew his bestfriend is hiding something. But he dismissed the subject at once, Ruka didn't bother to ask him, it's not like he'll talk or anything. Everyone knows that Natsume's not the type of person who shares his problems with his friends.

_How should I tell her…_

"Tell who?" Natsume happened to catch someone's attention while he's thinking

"Huh?"

"Tell who?" The boy repeated his question

_Oh damn! I gotta get out of here_

"Don't worry I won't bother you anymore…"

_Just shut up Kokoroyomi, I don't have to talk to you personally, since you can hear me, right? _

"Loud and clear."

At first Ruka didn't have any clue about what Kokoroyomi was talking about, then it clicked in, Kokoroyomi can read people's thoughts. That means he could help Ruka find out what's wrong with Natsume, without having his bestfriend notice him. But then again, that's like spying on him or like getting something important without any permission and if Natsume found out what he's up to… they'll probably fight, or maybe not…

'I don't have any choices left; I need to know what's wrong so I could at least help him.' Ruka thought, and well, Kokoroyomi is around he can hear Ruka so he replied

"I'll help you then, I heard every little thing he's thinking…" he whispered everything he heard to Ruka...

"I know how to help him…"

_

* * *

Right, it's break time, now is my chance to tell her, here goes…_

"Natshumei" called a little voice behind him

"Youichi, what are doing here in the hallway, and all alone?" he bent down and carry Youichi like as if he's his son… err… brother

"I fwell lownely" (A/N: He's so cute I want to hug him, but I'm afraid of demons…. I'll just stare at him . )

"Come here…"

_Break time will be over soon, I guess now's not the right time…. I'll try again later…

* * *

_

Time passed by slowly, but who cares if the teacher doesn't even bother you in class like Natsume, you have your own world. He's spacing out again, thinking about this and that and these and those and…

"Natsume…" said the girl who just sat beside him

"Natsume?" she said again but still no respond

"Hey!" she started waving her hand in front of him

"What are you doing here little girl?" he answered without even looking at her

"Well, you see, Mr. Narumi said that the class should sit beside their partner because we need to do an activity together… weren't you listening?"

He glanced at her then turn to look at Ruka

"Ru…" but he's not there

"He transferred in front a while ago, you weren't paying attention like always" Mikan lectured as she leaned on the desk in front of her.

"Why do you care?" his voice sounded like as if he hated her very much _What am I saying I should be happy she cared even though I'm always cold to her _

She stood up "Right, like I expected you don't want to work with me" but she turned and smile "but it's okay, I think I'll work on my own if you don't want to help"

Natsume felt his chest hurt as he looks at her form walking away; it feels like he needs to say anything to her, to make her stay a bit longer but before he even open his mouth to say something, Mikan already found a new partner. Hotaru's partner is absent, so Mikan forced her to help her with the activity, at first Hotaru didn't accept her, but then again, she's Mikan's bestfriend so she let her join later on.

_Great, just great I missed another opportunity to tell her_

'I'll help Natsume…' Ruka thought before he sat beside Natsume and said

"Hey Natsume, where are you planning to stay during lunch break?"

He looked up from the book he was reading just to make sure it's Ruka

"I don't know." He answered

"Weren't you even planning to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." After that he continue reading the book he's holding like as if saying, our conversation is now over

"That's good."

"What?"

"I mean, that's good because Mikan told me that she wanted to talk to you outside if you don't mind."

"She what?" staring at Ruka with an expression that clearly states that he's surprised then went back to his normal almost-emotionless face

"She said she'll meet you outside"

Acting like as if nothing's wrong, he turns his attention back to his book then said "When?"

"Now."

_What! Now?_

He put his book down, stood up and put his hands in his pockets and gave Ruka a final glance saying I'm going…

After Natsume left Kokoroyomi walk towards Ruka

"How's that supposed to help him?"

"I told Mikan that Natsume wanted to talk to her about something important, and knowing her, she'll probably go." pleased with himself he let out a small smile

"But she won't go alone; she'll surely bring Yuu and Hotaru with her"

"Don't worry now, I told her it's VERY important, I think she'll go alone, I stressed the word 'very'…"

"I see" he then smiled at Ruka then left to eat lunch

_

* * *

She wants to talk to me all of the sudden, I wonder if it's about the partner thing and the me-refusing-to-help-her thing, but she'll just shake that off, so, what would she want to discuss?_

On the other side, err…I mean… Mikan's thought

'What's up with Natsume, first he ignores me, and then he didn't want to help me during the activity, now what?' she asked herself but not in an angry manner, just curious

And when they reached the spot Ruka described to them the asked each other in unison

"What is it?"

Both looked at each other, both questioning the other what's going on?

_What the heck?_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Hige: I'll stop here... it's 1:30 am… hehe… hope you like it… thanks for reading… reviews please… oh yeah I want to thank these people for reviewing and for their support :

blckangel, nejisakura, KLiC 015, ga0xing.cnaj, Leilanie Bliss, KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN, dbzgtfan2004, Yuuki Ishikawa, Soul of the Rain, Vresta, Chin-92, bostafu, Natsume+Mikan, sparkling-saphyre, bLaCkFaia-nEkO, alf05, glenda23, danavalkyrie, kionkichi

Thank you very much bows


	3. Chapter 3

Hige: Another update…again thanks to those who read my work and left a review, I love you! bows and sorry for the OOCness and the grammatical errors, I'm not good in English… no flaming please…and now I want to present to you my guest Reo

Hige: Hi Reo!  
Reo: Hello, I just dropped by to say hi!  
knock knock  
Hige: Who's there?  
Natsume: It's me  
Hige: Come in opens the door Oh and I want you to meet, Re— where's Reo? looks at the open windows He escaped; I thought I tied him tight enough he'll even have trouble breathing…Natsume: What do you want me to do anyway?  
Hige: Burn him to crisp  
Natsume: Why?  
Hige: Because he kidnapped you, and Mikan  
Sumire: and me too!  
Hige: Yeah, whatever… and also because… err… I hate him… personally…  
Natsume: I see --;  
Mikan: Sorry for this bows ehehehehe… read on… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice… definitely not mine

* * *

Natsume broke the long silence between them

"I asked you, so answer me" he stared at her expecting an excuse

"I asked you too, answer me first!"

"Hn." He shift his gaze to anything but Mikan

"Don't be rude, Ruka told me—" Natsume didn't let her finish what she was saying

"What did he told you?"

Mikan answered immediately knowing Natsume's serious (and will definitely burn her hair if she didn't answer at once) "He said you wanted to talk to me, that's all"

_What? Then this is a set-up… I wonder what Ruka is up to…_

Natsume turn around ready to leave when Mikan called his name "Natsume…" He stopped but didn't look at her "Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" her voice obviously shows concern

"Nothing's wrong." _We're alone, and you talking to me… then you ask me if something's wrong? Right….._

The black neko walked away leaving a confused and worried Mikan. Actually, Natsume's planning to go straight to his classroom and maybe sleep for a while then he just realized that he's not yet ready to talk to Ruka about anything especially about Mikan. He then went to a park with Sakura trees, he sat under the shade of a tree, closed his eyes. Natsume was about to fall asleep when a cherry blossom landed on his nose, his eyes snapped open—

_What am I doing here? I'm supposed to go somewhere I can relax and forget about that little girl, resting under a Sakura tree will just make things worse… I got to find a place to rest…I know… the rooftop is a perfect place…_

He runs toward the stairs leading to the rooftop then he began running, running…. still running… he's nearly there...

_At last… I just want to go straight to sleep… I'm so tired_

He settled down on a side where no one will notice him immediately, he just wants to take a nap, thinking right now and analyzing 'those' events isn't the best things to do. He was about to sleep (again) when he heard a familiar voice

"Are you sure, he wants to tell me something important?"

"Yes."

"But, he didn't tell me anything at all."

"Eh? He didn't? Try to think it over; maybe you just forgot it…"

"I can't remember any, sorry… "

Natsume quickly searched and found the person talking, his eyes narrowed to the boy Mikan was talking too

_Ruka…_

The two were still arguing about the important-thing-Ruka-said-Natsume-will-tell-her stuff that they didn't noticed Natsume approaching them.

"Ruka, what's going on?"

Ruka faced Natsume, surprised that he didn't even sensed him coming

"Answer me now, what's happening?"

"Natsume, it's noting… really."

"I heard what you and Mikan were talking about, now tell me!"

"But I—"

_I hate to do this to you Ruka, but this is the only way… to force you to tell me what's up… by using my Alice on you_

Natsume's right hand began to glow, fire appeared on his palm

"Tell me… now!"

"Natsume, listen—"

"Spit it out!"

The fire on his palm increased and his eyes shows nothing but anger, the blazing fire now charged to Ruka's direction and Mikan, left with no choice, spreads her arms in between Ruka and Natsume's flame, and unintentionally uses her Alice

"Stop it!"

The flame didn't affect her at all, it just glowed blue then vanished, and again she neutralized Natsume's Alice

"What's wrong with you?" Mikan shouted at Natsume

_What have I done…_ Natsume opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, he doesn't have any reason why he almost burn his bestfriend, he didn't know what happened, but he remembered a certain emotion he felt before he attacked Ruka with his fire… _Was it really anger? Confusion or jealousy?_

"Huh, Tell me!" she shouted once again

Natsume turns his back to them and begins to walk away while Mikan slowly lowered her arms.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruka finally spoke

"None of your business" He stopped on his tracks, answered coldly

"I am you friend, so it is my business"

"Not starting from today."

He continued to walk and before he gets out of the doctor Ruka whispered

"Coward"

But even though it's just a whisper it's enough to reach Natsume's ears

"What?" He faced them once again

"You're a coward because all you want to do was backed out, run away from everything."

"What are you talking about?" they looked deeply into each other's eyes

"Natsume, I did this because I knew it's a perfect timing, I'll be a great time and place for you to confess."

"Confess what?" Mikan butts in the conversation

"You see Mikan, Natsume here li—"

"Don't say it!" he covered Ruka's mouth with his hands, immediately shutting him up.

"Huh?" Mikan began thinking, confused about everything

Ruka then removed the hand from his mouth and said "If you're not going to tell her, then I will."

Ruka, being Natsume's childhood friend and bestfriend, knew Natsume all too well, he knows exactly how to push him and make him do thing he didn't wanted like this one.

"Fine. I'll talk."

"What?" She's still confused…

"Little girl… Well you see I….well, I… I"

"What?" she asked again

"Tell her." Ruka said in a lone tone so that only Natsume will be able to hear him

"I'm trying." He whispered back

"Okay, Okay, I had enough," Natsume closed his eyes and told her "I like you…." It's not a very loud confession but she got it clear

"You what?"

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

Hige: Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed … again I wanted to thank these people: sparkling-saphyre, KLiC 015, danavalkyrie, glenda23, alf05, Chin-92,Soul of the Rain, Natsume+Mikan, Yuuki Ishikawa, Saf, bostafu, kionkichi


	4. Chapter 4

Hige: Updates!  
Natsume: Whatever.  
Hige: Don't be mean! --; oh my guest for this chappie is... Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: Hey hey!  
Natsume: _glares  
_Tsubasa: Ehehehe _sweatdrop _what's up?  
Natsume: _still glaring  
_Tsubasa: Hige...  
Hige: Oh... Natsume, stop glaring.. you're scaring him...  
Natsume: So what? this is a waste of time walks out  
Tsubasa: What's wrong with him?  
Hige: He's jealous, Mikan hugged you during the festival.  
Natsume: _blushes _I AM NOT. _glares  
_Tsubasa: Oh I got to go now Hige.  
Hige: Eh? Why?  
Tsubasa: Mikan and I are going on a date.  
Natsume: Don't you dare.  
Tsubasa: What was that?  
Natsume: Nothing.  
Hige: He's pissed off... on with the fic...

**Pairing:** NatsumeMikan and maybe RukaMikan (hides don't kill me!)  
**Warning: **Spoiler and Major OOC-ness specially on Natsume's part, I just can't get him right. Wrong spellings and grammars. Sorry...  
**Disclaimer:**Gakuen Alice is not mine... can I have Natsume? (Natsume: No.) Oh, okay... --

_

* * *

"Okay, Okay, I had enough," Natsume closed his eyes and told her "I like you…." It's not a very loud confession but she got it clear _

_"You what!"_

_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _

"I won't repeat myself." Natsume just stared at her and by his side was his bestfriend looking rather worried than relieved while Mikan just looked at them, not believing what he just said, she don't know what to do.

"I thought you hated me." She voiced out the first thing that came into her mind

"He does not." Ruka answered her, his voice as calm as ever

"I... uh... I need to think." Mikan turned her eyes towards the ground finding it more interesting than anything

"Do you hate me now?" Natsume asked

"No." She then looked at him and smiled sweetly "I just need time, got to go now."

She runs down the stairs, thinking about everything that Natsume confessed to her a minute ago._ He likes me? Am I dreaming? But it felt so real, it must be true then, but why would he... I'm just so confused right now. I have to talk to someone about this. Hotaru... no, Yuu... Nope, I'm sure he's busy right now like Hotaru... must be preparing for the festival, Sumire... NO! she'll kill me, Tsubasa... Yeah, he's always ready to listen, and he always have time, I'll look for him later._

_

* * *

_"Ruka..." Natsume started "Thanks..." 

"It's nothing." his blond friend just smiled at him

**_

* * *

_**

Mikan finally found Tsubasa resting on a tree branch

"Hey Tsubasa!" She called out waving her hand

"Oh, hey Mikan." He smiled at her then jumped down the tree "What's up?"

"Umm... listen, I need your opinion about something..."

They both sat down under the tree, She began telling him about what Natsume and Ruka told her a while ago.

"Really? He said that?" Tsubasa's a really good actor you know.

She nooded in reply

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to see it for myself..." he stood up

"I don't mind."

"I'll tell you what I think after the festival, okay? Now we should start working." He offered her a hand and she took it, then followed Tsubasa to their classroom.

_

* * *

(Hige: Time jump... a week passed by, The Reo-kindnaping-Natsume stuff was finished... and the festival too... )_

In the canteen

"Did she already talked to you?" the blond whispered to his best friend

"Yeah." He nodded

"No, I mean, about the... you know..."

"She told me that before I wasn't really her favorite person but now..."

"Now?"

"She failed to continue."

"WHAT?" to his surprise, Ruka fell of his seat. "Why didn't you ask her to continue?" no answer. "Natsume..." Ruka looked at him

"Okay... I'll ask her next time." He stood up and smiled at him then walked away _Maybe I made a mistake telling her what I feel for her... Is she still thinking? Or is she planning to dump me but can't find a way to tell me? I'll be alright, I'm not really the kindest person to her, I'm not expecting her to return my feelings... but it'll be nice of her if she will... wait a minute, I sound so pathetic here... so what if she didn't like me back? then I'll simply make a her like me... I'll find a way to show her how much I like her and how much I deserve it... err... now I sound possessive... sigh_

Natsume didn't notice that he already reached the park, I'm skipping class...I don't feel like attending right now...

He sat under the shade of tree when a voice startled him, "Hey" He checked who's the owner of the voice, then looked away with a "hn." The black neko then asked "What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that, I'm the first one here." the man who can control shadows smiled

Silence settled for a good 5 minutes when Tsubasa spoke once again

"So... she knew..."

Natsume just nodded, his eyes still closed, Tsubasa continued

"And she haven't given you her answer..."

Again the black neko just nodded

"You don't have to wait that long, sooner or later she'll tell you how she feels."

Tsubasa's words sunked in slowly, so when he was about to reply, he's gone, then again, he didn't have much to say, maybe a 'Hm.' or a 'Hn.'

_

* * *

_It's time for the specially ability type to meet Mikan was greeted by Tsubasa and Misaki as she entered the room. They talked about lots and lots of stuff, like the prize they won, and how fun the festival is. Also the part Mikan got in play of the Somatic Type. They had a great time telling stories, after all Mr.Noda's not around, must be stuck in time... again... after a good 20 minutes their teacher suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hi, umm.. Mikan, how old are you?"

She answered quickly, she knew the reason why Mr.Noda's asking "I'm 10 years old, Sir." She then smiled at him

"Good. Sorry for being late. Let's start the class now."

_

* * *

_As for Natsume, He's still resting under the same tree. Waiting for... for... no one in particular. He heard the bell rings, that means it's dismissal time. He didn't need to return, he could lay there as long as he wants. 

5 minutes

10 minutes

30 minutes

1 hour

1 hour and 15 minutes had passed, He then stood up, dusted his pants and walked towards his classroom. He wants to talk to Ruka right now. Ruka knows how to calm him down, he says the right words that make things easier. As expected, His bestfriend is still in the classroom... but he can't talk to him now, since he's sleeping. _He must be very tired._ Natsume sat beside him, he was about to wake him up when he heard a soft whisper coming from Ruka that shocked him._ Ruka, what's the meaning of this?_

He heard Ruka... talking during his sleep...

"Mikan..."

**_To be continued...__

* * *

_**

Hige: Sorry for the late update and short chapter... I'm having an author's block right now... If anyone can or wants to help me, feel free to email me, or include any ideas in your review. Thanks for reading and reviewing, oh... And no flames please...

Thanks to the reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hige: Another Update  
Natsume: sigh  
Hige: Today's guest... Yuri!

Yuri: Good day!  
Fangirls: squee  
Hige: You know, your name has something to do with your alice, neh?  
Yuri: How?  
Hige: Well, you see your alice is Girl Pheromone that means you attract girls, which will eventually lead to a relationship called Yuri.  
Yuri: Excuse me? twitch twitch  
Hige: That's what I think! Got to go now!runs away  
Tsubasa: opens the door then looks around That's the first time she ran away. sweatdrop

**Pairings:** NatsumeMikan  
**Warning:** OOC-ness and errors in grammar. Dont like don't read. and please review, no flames please... thanks!

_Natsume sat beside him, he was about to wake him up when he heard a soft whisper coming from Ruka that shocked him. Ruka, what's the meaning of this?_

_He heard Ruka... talking during his sleep..._

_"Mikan..."_

**Chapter 5**

_Should I wake him up, or leave him alone? _

Natsume then reaches out and put his hand on Ruka's shoulder "Ruka, wake up..."

"Huh? Hey Natsume... Oh, I fell asleep... what's up?"

"Nothing. Fix your things. Let's go." Natsume stands up and walks away while Ruka fixes his things quickly and follows his bestfriend.

After a moment of silence, Ruka decided to start a conversation since it's too quiet, it's uncomfortable. "Umm... Natsume, are you okay?" noticing that the black neko's walking faster today than before, he also kept his head down all the way to the dormitory.

"I'm okay." He answered as he opens the door to his room.

Before Natsume closes the door, and well, leave Ruka alone, Yuu calls out to them,

"Natsume, Ruka, since you two are just a room away, I thought maybe you should know..." He stopped to catch his breath

"What's wrong?" Ruka said to him still holding on to his rabbit, err... bunny.

"She's in the hospital right now."

Natsume didn't react much, but you can see he's worried, while Ruka floods Yuu with questions asking 'What happened? How is she? Is she okay now?'

"You can go visit her tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be happy." Yuu gave them a Mikan-is-alright-now smile

"What are you doing here anyway?" The boy who loves animals asks Yuu

"Oh, I was just passing by, I came from Kokoroyumi's room, we were talking about the project Mr.Narumi gave us. Got to go now! Good night!" He waves his right hand

"Sure, good night to you too." Ruka waves back

Yuu then, turned towards his room. Natsume and Ruka remain standing and not moving, still thinking about the news they heard from Yuu. I mean, really, who would believe that a cheerful, energetic girl like Mikan would get sick to the point that her friends brought her to the hospital?

"See you tomorrow Natsume." Ruka finally said

"Um. You too." The five-star student gave his friend a final nod then closes the door.

-

Natsume can't sleep, he's still thinking about Ruka and Mikan, _First I heard him call that girl's name while he's asleep, why is that? does Ruka have a crush on her too? Then why didn't he tell me? He even helped me out in confessing my feelings to her. Did I miss something? Next we found out that she's sick, what happened to her? It's not like her getting sick like that. _He gave out a sigh _I'll never know the answers unless I ask, or find things out myself, but that would be hard, and risky too. It's my bestfriend I'm talking about here. _

-

The morning came and Natsume didn't get much sleep, thinking about his bestfriend and his crush, yes, that's Mikan, kept him awake until 2am. He dressed up, remembering that today is the day that he'll get the answer on one of his mind-bugging questions 'What happened to her?' he heard a knock from the door;

_knock, knock_

"Come in." He knew Ruka's on the other side of the door, he's the only one who have the guts to knock on his door, after all, it's only 7 in the morning.

"I see you're prepared."

Natsume just smiled at him, which quickly faded away like as if the smile never existed in the first place.

-

They walked silently to the hospital, they didn't speak to each other on the way. Until they found Mikan's room,

"Room 208?" Ruka looks at Natsume

"This is it." Natsume twists the door knob and opens the door slightly, they peak inside to see who's in the room with Mikan, Hotaru's sitting on a chair beside Mikan's bed. Oh, Mikan's sleeping right now.

"Hey." Hotaru greeted them

Both of them entered the room as quiet as possible.

"How is she?" Ruka said almost a whisper

"She's okay now, yesterday she had a high fever. The doctor said it was because she didn't get enough sleep this week and over worked herself. I think it's because of the festival, then the exams."

"Yeah, she really did study hard, even in the canteen." Ruka added

"She'll wake up later. I hope you don't mind, but may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Natsume looked at her

"Can you please watch over her for a while? I just need to finish something." Hotaru said calmly

"Sure." Ruka answered still looking at Mikan

She thanked them before she left the room. Ruka and Natsume sit beside each other, again in silence.

"Hey, I... umm... I have to make a phone call, do you mind--"

"It's okay Ruka, I don't mind." Natsume answers him immediately

Ruka made his way to the door, but before he go he glanced back to Natsume then to Mikan. After making sure that, nothing bad will happen while he's not around(you know, like what if Mikan wakes up and panics, then Natsume will get angry and stuff like that), he left the room.

Natsume just stares at Mikan, deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notices that she is awake.

"Natsume?" She said in a weak voice

"Hey" He replied

She smiles at him, "Listen, about what you told me before... well, I... I... I li--"

"Don't say it." He said quickly

"Huh?"

"Before you tell me how you feel towards me, I want you to think about everyone around you, think about them first, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and your other friends..."

"Why?" She sat up

"Yeah Natsume, why?"

He turns to Ruka, surprised that his bestfriend was listening, "Ruka..."

"You like her right? If she likes you back, then it's all good, if she doesn't, then find a way to make her change her mind." Ruka said smiling at Natsume

"But... you like her too, don't you?" He shouted back at his friend, not in an angry way, more like thoughtful

"Don't be silly. Yes, Mikan's cute, cheerful and a very kind person, but tell me Natsume, how can I like a girl my bestfriend likes?"

"Stop denying it... I know... I heard you..."

"Heard me?" He looks at Natsume, confused about everything

"You mentioned her name while you're asleep."

"It's nothing Natsume, you shouldn't mind that... you should forget about that..."

Mikan just stares at them, she was like 'Maybe I'm just dreaming' after all she was sick last night

"What are you talking about Ruka, why are you being childish?"

"I'm not being childish Natsume, I'm just thinking about how you feel, I want you to be happy."

"And I don't have the right to think about your happiness?"

"Look, why don't you listen to Mikan first."

"But--"

"Mikan, tell Natsume how you feel..."

She was pulled back to reality by Ruka, _My feelings... Yes, my answer to Natsume_

"Is it really okay with you Ruka? I mean--"

"It's okay. Go ahead." He smiles at Mikan

"Well, I... you see... Natsume..."

She looked into Natsume's eyes then took a deep breath

"I like you too."

"See..." Ruka said waiting for the words to sink in Natsume's mind

"You... like me..." She just gave him a nod

"Natsume, I like Mikan, but not the way you do, I like her as a friend, and that's all."

"Are you--"

"No need to say anything. I'm sure."

Natsume smiled at him, it's been a long time since he showed his real smile.

"Anyway, when are you checking out of the hospital?" out of no where Natsume asks her

"I want to go now, I'm feeling better." She said in her cheerful voice

"Let's get you out of here then." Ruka then called a nurse to tell them Mikan's checking out.

-

**Owari.**

Next: Final thoughts

Hige: Ruka, Thanks for bring so nice and so understanding  
Ruka: No problem! smiles  
Hige: Gah! sorry for the very late update! gomen! bows anyway this is the last part of the story but not the last chapter, the next chapter will contain the characters' POVs. Thanks for reading! oh, No flames please!


End file.
